vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weiss Schnee
|-|Volume 1-3= |-|Volume 4-6= |-|Volume 7= Summary Weiss Schnee is the second member of Team RWBY. Her weapon is a Dust revolver/rapier named Myrtenaster, and her semblance allows her to create magical glyphs in battle. At 17 years of age, she is an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a corporation famous for its sometimes shady business dealings, dangerous practices, and mistreatment of its Faunus laborers. Both the Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family have been targets of the White Fang terrorist organization for years, leading to Weiss' inherent distrust of the Faunus. Weiss chose to become a Huntress over taking a job at SDC to restore her family's honor, as her father caused the company to decline. At the start of the show, she was shown as self-centered, standoffish, and an obnoxious know-it-all, but has matured somewhat throughout the show. She has a noticeable scar over her left eye, which she is assumed to have acquired in a fight against a living suit of armor in the 'White Trailer'. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Dust and incomplete Summons | High 8-C, higher with Dust, higher with Summons | At least High 8-C, higher with Dust and Summons Name: Weiss Schnee Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 | 19 Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposesWorld of Remnant: Aura, these include Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as well as create a forcefield with hard light dustVolume 2 Chapter 11), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Glyph Creation (Via Semblance), Forcefield Creation via Glyphs, Limited Time Manipulation via GlyphsVolume 2 Chapter 4, Gravity Manipulation via GlyphsVolume 1 Chapter 8, Dust Manipulation (Includes IceWhite Trailer, FireVolume 5 Chapter 2, WindVolume 3 Chapter 4, Earth, and Electricity), Weapon Mastery (Expert Rapier User), Summoning, Teleportation (Can teleport her summonsVolume 5 Chapter 2), Size Manipulation (Able to change the size of her summonsVolume 5 Chapter 4), Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to her teammates. Can hit Nora Valkyrie with enough force to generate a small shockwaveVolume 2 Chapter 1 and pierce through a Boarbatusk), Large Building level with Dust (Created a barrier of ice that protected all of her teammates from a large explosion that wiped out the roof of an entire tunnelVolume 2 Chapter 11. Her ice was able to immobilize and overpower attacks from a NevermoreVolume 1 Chapter 8, Temporarily immobilized a Death StalkerVolume 1 Chapter 8, which is strong enough to pierce its hide and can tank attacks from several students combined) and Summons (Can summon the arm and sword of an Arma Gigas, which was said to be on the same level as a Prototype Atlesian Paladin) | At least Large Building level (Far stronger than before, and about on the same level as Ruby Rose, who can take out Nevermores in a single hit), higher with Dust, higher with Summons (She can summon a Queen LancerVolume 5 Episode 13 as well as her full Arma Gigas, which killed a Queen LancerVolume 5 Chapter 2 and can slice a true Atlesian Paladin apart with relative easeVolume 3 Chapter 11) | At least Large Building level (Far stronger than before. Froze and shattered the Grimm Sphinx's wingsVolume 6 Chapter 1, helping Qrow Branwen and Ruby Rose kill it. Comparable to Ruby, who could stagger the Atleasean Mech with her attacks), higher with Dust and Summons Speed: Hypersonic (Can dash and outpace Yang Xiao Long with enough speed to appear nigh-invisibleVolume 1 Chapter 8. Moved this fast in her fight against Flynt), Hypersonic+ with Time Dilation Glyph (Increased Blake Belladonna's speed enough to slice missiles this fast) | Hypersonic+ (On the same level as Sun Wukong and equal to Blake Belladonna, both of whom can react to the Sea Dragon's lightning blast. Could repeatedly dodge Vernal's bulletsVolume 5 Chapter 11), likely High Hypersonic with Time Dilation Glyph (Has considerably increased her base speed and her previous usage was already closing on this level) Lifting Strength: Class K (At least equal to Ruby Rose) | Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Building Class+ | Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Survived a serious hit from Nora Valkyrie which sent her flying across the roomVolume 2 Chapter 1, and took hits from a BoarbatuskVolume 1 Chapter 9), Large Building level with Aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Ice Dust (Weiss' Ice Dust was able to restrain the Arma Gigas, Roman's Atlesian Paladin, a Nevermore, Nadir and Bolin, and a Death Stalker, with only the Deathstalker being able to break out after giving significant effort) | Large Building level (Able to fight extensively and on par with the likes of Mercury and Emerald at this point), higher with Aura and Ice Dust (Able to take a few hits from Vernal before her aura was completely depletedVolume 5 Chapter 11) | At least Large Building level, higher with Aura and Ice Dust Stamina: Average (As seen after the fight with the Nevermore, when the other three girls showed no signs of fatigue, Weiss was exhausted. However, this may be attributed to the repeated use of her Semblance) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Glyphs and Dust manipulation. Standard Equipment: Myrtenaster (Multi-Action Dust Rapier/MADR) Intelligence: Gifted. As the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss was raised from youth to strive to be the best in all she did, and combat was no exception. As a testament to her skills, Weiss was listed as the top ranking of the sparring class during the events of the Vytal Festival. Weiss can move quickly and is creative on the battlefield, particularly with Ice Dust, although she is proficient in several different elements. She can use them both on their own and incorporate them into her Glyphs and can rapidly switch between several different elements in rapid succession without faltering. She claims to be the smartest girl at Beacon Academy, and though this may be an exaggeration, she has demonstrated a great deal of knowledge in the classroom, even going so far as to go out of her way to learn things even if they don't pertain to the topic at hand. Weiss also mastered summoning in a relatively short time despite being completely unable to do so and believing she was incapable of doing so prior. Weaknesses: She is usually stubborn and prideful on several occasions, has not yet mastered her summoning, Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. | Stronger summons such as the Arma Gigas take a few seconds to be fully summoned (Though she can summon parts of them instantly) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapon Abilities= Weissice.gif|Ice Spikes NyIE6U.gif|Sheet Ice CrispBigHochstettersfrog-size restricted.gif|Fire Line Fire Dust.gif|Fire Wave Tumblr oym83cY1R11usvf81o1 500.gif|Fireball Wind Dust.gif|Wind Dust Tumblr inline ntosucOoHZ1ria1bj 400.gif|Hard Light Dust *'Myrtenaster:' Weiss' weapon of choice is Myrtenaster, a Multi-Action Dust Rapier. The rapier has a revolving chamber inside the guard, which has six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of powdered Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, purple, white, yellow, and blue Dust, which Weiss utilizes in combat, either in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance to create various effects that suit the situation. When not using Myrtenaster as a Dust supplier, Weiss utilizes her speed to dodge attacks and her sword to deliver damage through quick thrusts that leave little room for counters. **'Ice Dust:' The primary type of Dust Weiss uses in combat, this type of Dust allows Weiss to manipulate ice in a variety of ways. ***'Ice Crystals:' Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground which she uses to trap an opponent, large areas of pointed ice spikes in her general vicinity, and smaller ice crystals as projectiles. ***'Sheet Ice:' Weiss uses Dust to form a thin, slippery sheet of ice on the ground. ***'Frostbite:' Weiss leaps into the air and plunges Myrtenaster down in a punishing blow, damaging the surrounding enemies and freezing them solid. ***'Nova:' Weiss releases a burst of ice Dust-infused energy in the area around her, freezing enemies on contact. ***'Barrage:' Weiss can create a storm of ice crystals that can home in on enemies, as well as up to 9 beams of energy or a single, powerful blast which damages and freezes all enemies it touches. **'Fire Dust:' Weiss uses Fire Dust to manipulate flames, giving her the ability to create single, precise lines of fire, wide arcs of fire that can spread over a wide area, projectile fireballs, or multiple small precision fireballs. She can also concentrate Fire Dust into the tip of her blade to use as a precision welding tool. **'Wind Dust:' Weiss can use wind Dust to create a whirlwind from Myrtenaster's blade. This whirlwind is powerful enough to counteract Flynt Coal's soundwaves. **'Lightning Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered Lightning Dust. **'Gravity Dust:' Although Weiss has yet to utilize it directly in combat, Myrtenaster contains a vial of powdered gravity Dust. **'Hard Light Dust:' A cyan-colored dust that Weiss can use to make barriers out of solidified light. |-|Semblance= 6268382-2897562327-60316.gif|Default Glyphs Weissglyphsword.gif|Channeling through Myrtenaster c7207a6f61b41abffa444a845507f970eeaaa6e1 00.gif|Ice Field Cecc35ec0f20564f8cfe34d49f01a086.gif|Ice Augmentation Tumblr inline nvd79vYVy21ria1bj 500.gif|Ice Sword 6286752-9590243645-giphy.gif|Ice Manipulation Gravity Glyph.gif|Gravity Field PitifulNeatLabradorretriever-small.gif|Restraint Glyphs EarlyUntriedAnophelesmosquito-size restricted.gif|Time Dilation Weisstimedilationglyph.gif|Time Dilation 2 Weiss Schnee (RWBY) vs. Lancers.gif|Summoning *'Semblance: Glyphs:' Weiss' Semblance is Glyphs, which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters, and people, but she often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they can control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. **'Default Glyphs:' Weiss' default Glyph allows her to create a seemingly solid force, allowing Weiss to push whatever is within their influence. This Glyph usually appears white or pale blue. Weiss can stand on this Glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including breaking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air, as well as accelerating objects both through the air and over surfaces. She can also use this Glyph to create a barrier. When directly channeled through Myrtenaster, the white setting instead creates what can best be described as a 'finishing move,' causing enormous damage to foes. When used on the Arma Gigas, it appeared to disintegrate into ice shards after being hit with this move. **'Dust Glyphs:' Using Myrtenaster, Weiss can modify her Glyphs to give them added effects. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people. ***'Ice:' Weiss can utilize her Glyphs to manipulate what shape her ice will take. She can launch towards a foe using a circling motion of Myrtenaster's blade, send out a wave or field of ice from the blade to trap or immobilizing a foe, augment projectile attacks so that they explode into ice crystals on impact, create large barriers of ice and giant swords, and can even use her Glyphs to manipulate ice in her surroundings. As of Volume 6, Weiss can use ice Glyphs directly on her opponent, using them to freeze their body itself so thoroughly that attacking it causes them to physically shatter. ****'Pierce:' Weiss uses a glyph to propel herself forward, freezing the enemy on contact as well as any in the immediate area. ***'Gravity:' A black Glyph with several different properties. Gravity Glyphs demonstrate a pulling property, and when used on a solid surface it allows Weiss or anyone on it to stick to it and not fall off, even if that surface is vertical or even upside-down. When used in mid-air, this Glyph can accelerate anything sent through it so it moves several times faster than its initial velocity. Weiss can also combine this Glyph with her default Glyph to create a mid-air platform that she can stand on at any angle, and can manipulate to change her trajectory instantly to the point that so much as touching the glyph with her finger will propel her in the opposite direction. Gravity Glyphs can also be used offensively to create a low or anti-gravity field to make enemies float in midair and allows Weiss to throw them around while they are in said field, as well as create Glyphs in front of her to repel opponents and underneath the opponent to launch them into the air. Weiss can also augment her physical attacks with this Glyph, allowing her to deal increased damage with her slashes, as well as trap enemies inside of a Glyph to restrain them. ***'Hard Light:' When combined with her Glyphs, Weiss can create numerous light blue glyphs that fire energy projectiles that curve through the air and strike her opponent as well as create restraints to suspend her foe in midair. ***'Time Dilation:' Weiss can utilize her Glyphs in conjunction with Lightning Dust to create a time dilation field, which speeds up the user's actions. **'Summoning Glyphs:' A Glyph unique to the Schnee family, Weiss can summon avatars of the foes that she has defeated in combat and bring them to fight for their side. She has shown to be proficient enough to be able to summon creatures such as a Boarbatusk and the Arma Gigas. She can also cause her summons to teleport and use her glyphs as surfaces to jump off, as demonstrated in "Dread in the Air". She is capable of manipulating the size of her summons, as seen in "Unforeseen Complications.” Key: Vol 1-3 | Vol 4-5 | Vol 6 Onwards Note: Not to be confused by Weiss from Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos Gallery Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle f3e4368de566ec45fc96d0b52b26b018-removebg.png|Weiss in the manga Amity arena website weiss schnee.png|Weiss Schnee in RWBY: Amity Arena Rwby bilibili weiss schnee.png|Weiss in the Bilibili Mobile Game Weiss Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg|Weiss in RWBY: Combat Ready Others Notable Victories: Asuna (Sword Art Online) Asuna’s Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Weiss with summons restricted was used) Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Jack's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Weiss with summons restricted was used, Speed was Equalized) Mei (Overwatch) Mei's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Weiss was used, Speed was Equalized) Yumi (Senran Kagura) Yumi's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Weiss and Base Yumi were used, Speed was Equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 versions of each were used) Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Okuyasu's Profile (Vol 3-4 Weiss was used. Okuyasu was bloodlusted and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: J'zargo (The Elder Scrolls) J'zargo's Profile (Note: Vol 4-5 Weiss with her summons restricted was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Weiss and Mark 2-5 Iron Man were used, Speed was equalized) Bug-Eaten (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Weiss was used. Speed was equalized) References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:RWBY Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Good Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Earth Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8